


Glory

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



the right brain 

from her thighs into the sea 

I have to find 

glory 

I lost my map 


	2. Chapter 2

too much too much too much 

never expected this 

idiot 

stupid 

fuck up 

die die die

I’m gonna die 

FUCK


	3. Chapter 3

two musical notes 

in a row 

perfect melody 

I have to write a song to match 


End file.
